


Cat's To Do List

by FanWriter83



Series: Cat's to do list Series [1]
Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter83/pseuds/FanWriter83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Selina sets foot inside Wayne Manor, Bruce and Alfred's lives will never be the same again. Especially because Selina pulls antics after antic and sucks them into a roller coaster of adventures. </p><p>The chapters will have different lengths</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast & Knocking Things Over

Bruce, Alfred, Jim and Gordon sit at the breakfast table watching at Selina bemused.

They proceed to watch another 30 seconds as she stuffs her mouth full then chews rapidly before gulping the rest of her breakfast down.

"When I was a kid I knew someone who ate just like her," Bullock snorted behind his hand so only the three men could hear him.

Jim frowns curiously; "Really? Who?"

"My friend's dog!"

Jim stiffened a grin then saw Alfred's look, but Bullock didn't seem to be aware of it and added; "And even for a dog, it was a sloppy eater."

"I'm stuffed!" Selina said while throwing her napkin on the table and jumping to her feet at the same time. "I'll better get back to work."

Jim quirks his eyebrows; "Work? What sort of work would that be?"

"I made a to do list!" Selina replied then dashed outside the room with Bruce on her trail.

Jim looks impressed; "That is a big improvement, Mr. Pennyworth. You finally managed to get under control, I see."

"Don't get too excited, detective Gordon," Alfred replied while staggering the dirty plates and taking them to the kitchen sink. "It's not that kind of 'to do list' you think it is. I found a piece of paper lying around then realized it was full of mischief. I'm telling you, she is up to no good."

Alfred's words didn't get the chance to subside into the air, because they heard a crash coming somewhere from the West side of the mansion.

* * *

Selina dashed outside the kitchen with Bruce on her trail as she hurried to the West side of the large mansion where she had seen a stupid knick-knack that asked to be destroyed.

Selina swatted all the knick-knacks off the shelf but neither of them reached the ground, because Bruce who was on her trail, cached them all and placed them back.

The street girl receives a burst of energy then starts a wild run up the West hallway culminates in a ricocheting leap from the floor to the couch to the end table, sending the intervening lamp to the floor in the process.

Bruce slapped his forehead. Why hadn't he seen that coming?

"Miss Kyle!" Alfred roared then rushed outside the kitchen and sprinted all the way to the West side of the mansion where he froze in his place at the sight of the chattered lamp.

Someone snorts from behind the butler; "And then they say cats don't break stuff."

It was Bullock who had followed the butler upstairs.

"What?" Selina grinned while being perched on the end table, still. "It wasn't me."

Then her eyes found the empty glass on the coffee table which brought an even wider grin on her face. Then she deliberately nudges it over the edge to the floor.

Before Alfred even could do anything, Selina dashed away from the resulting chaos and out the room, leaving a very infuriated Alfred behind.

Bullock smirks; "I'm so glad Jimbo didn't ask me to take her in!"

And with that he walked out the door, lackadaisical.


	2. Flirt With Bruce

 

Selina opens the curtains that cover the patio windows, slowly, then peers outside wondering what she's still doing inside while all the fun is outside. She smiles playfully. Maybe she should go and check out the city. She could, because Alfred was too busy with cleaning up the shattered glass, she had broken a few minutes ago.

Stealing one more glance at the door to make an extra 'butler check' , she starts to open the large patio door, slowly. She could smell the freedom. The wind touching her cheeks. The-

"If you want to go somewhere, we can call you a taxi," a soft voice said, somewhere from behind her.

' _Crap!'_

Selina peeks back at the door, noticing Bruce walking over to her. His eyes looked sad.

"You move quiet," Selina said, smiling sweetly.

"So do you," Bruce replied with a chuckle. The sad look in his eyes is gone. "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I was planned to go to the city," Selina replied, closing the patio door again then slowly lingering back inside. "I'm just a little bored, I guess!"

Bruce grins; "You didn't look bored a few minutes ago. Alfred is still cleaning up the proof you left behind.

Selina nods, grinning rapidly and suddenly, an idea pops into her head. Slowly, she lingers closer toward Bruce, with a flirty sparkle in her eyes.

"Did you ever kiss a girl?"

Bruce's entire body froze upon hearing the question. His eyes widened astonished and his jaw dropped.

"N-No" he stammered.

Selina kept her flirtatiously smile plastered on her face and stepped closer and closer, slowly.

"Do you want to?"

Bruce felt the blood rush through his veins all the way up to his face and colored his cheeks, bright red, then stammers; "Wh-why'd you ask?"

" _Mission, accomplished,"_ Selina smirked to herself, satisfied, then shrugs casually; "Just curious."

Her words knocked Bruce, stupefied.

Alfred walks in as regally as possible then smiles satisfied at the amount of space between the two children. Despite Selina's effort of stepping closer during her flirtatious game, Bruce kept the distance by stepping back, and Alfred was pleased.

" _You failed, little minx."_ Then Alfred clears his throat; "Time for your studies, Master Bruce."

Bruce spun around in shock then stared at the floor like a beaten animal, stuttering; "Thank you, Alfred." Then the young billionaire steals glances at Selina wondering if she had noticed his jumpiness.

The beaming smile on her face told him enough.

"You're more than welcome to join, Miss Kyle," Alfred said as he tried to look perfectly calm and forced himself to smile.

The cat-girl snorts; "Right." Then she rolled her eyes at the butler and walked slowly across the room and added, addressed to Bruce; "I'll see you later."

* * *

Stealthy, Selina climbs up the tall oak tree in front of Bruce's bedroom window then leaps agile onto the balcony. She can see Bruce sit behind his desk doing homework. The pondering look on his face told her he had some troubles with it.

"Hiya, kiddo!" Selina cried gleefully through the open window and poked her head inside and rested her arms folded onto the windowsill.

Bruce's head jerks at the window alarmed then receives a flirtatious wink from Selina.

" _Focus, focus, focus,_ " Bruce thought to himself and tried to look back into his study books instead of the beautiful girl outside, standing on his balcony.

Suddenly, the billionaire feels a soft, quick peck on his cheek which brings back the bright red blush, instantly. Then, when looking back at the window, he saw her climb back over the railing into the tree.

Bruce quickly steps away from behind his desk and steps outside onto the balcony then walks cautiously at the railing. When peering down he sees Selina, sitting on a tick branch and blow air kisses towards him.

Alfred steps into the room to check up on Bruce and his studies when he spots the balcony doors, wide open. Fear enters the poor butler's heart and he races across the room and outside then peers down to the garden below. That's when he sees two familiar children run towards the mansion gates in the distance.

"Master Bruce!"

"SORRY, ALFRED, BLAME IT ON MY HORMONES!" Bruce yelled back, and Selina laughed in joy.

Alfred's body fills with rage then roars as a warning threat; "I'LL GIVE YOU BOTH TEN SECONDS TO…

"THANKS, ALFRED!" two voices shout in sync before he could finish his threat then they disappear onto the other side of the fence.

A angry, aggravated growl escapes from Alfred's throat before he spins on his heels and heads downstairs, runs down the hallway out the door then finally hops into his car, determined to catch the two children before they reach the city.

 


	3. Bruce's First Time Without Alfred

Selina is quite pleased with herself. She managed to snatch Bruce away from under his butler's eagle eyes and they are now on their way to the city. She already had a few plans for Bruce in mind, because she thought it was time for him to loosen up a bit.

Alfred drives six and a half mile radius around Wayne Manor. He figured it would take the teens ninety minutes to two hours before they would reach the city, so there was no need for him to drive to Gotham, directly.

But Selina has been an alley cat for quite some time so she kinda knew every short cuts. Especially those that leads from the city to Wayne Manor, because even she was not creepy enough to travel ninety minutes to stare a few minutes at Bruce's house from afar then travel back another ninety minutes.

But despite they took a short cut, Bruce Wayne's legs wasn't used to walk for a long period of time and they started to hurt pretty fast.

"Selina, can we take a break?" Bruce asked with a soft, painful whimper.

Selina pulls in a deep sigh then says as she keeps walking; "Sure we can…if you want Alfred to find us and miss out on all the fun I've planned for us to do."

Bruce sighs painfully; "But every part in my body hurts, even the parts I didn't know I had before."

Selina rolls her eyes after Bruce's comment and proceeds walking. Bruce drags in another tired sigh then follows, mumbling under his breath; "And this is why I always ask Alfred to drive me around."

"Just keep going, this will be fun, promise," Selina said then ponders why she even bothered to stay with him. Maybe it was the challenge of turning the little, squeaky clean, polite billionaire boy into a taller, less cleaner, and rude billionaire boy. The idea made her chuckle.

Bruce pants heavily; "So your feet aren't sore and burning up?"

"Nope. I'm totally fine," Selina replied then halts at the side of the road watching the cars race by. Bruce halts beside her and looks anxiously at everything. Selina senses it then brandishes her hands as if she opens curtains and says, jokingly; "We are about to enter a world of chaos and danger. Just follow my lead."

And with that, Selina steps onto the road to cross the street, but Bruce suddenly clutches his hand around her wrist and pulls her back onto the curb, beside him. She looks at him, bemused.

"What are you doing?" Bruce whimpered.

Selina rolled her eyes, majorly; "Cross the street, duh!"

Bruce's mouth drops agape at the fast speeding vehicles then mumbles; "Past those? I mean, isn't there any pedestrian crossing or something?"

"Nope!" Selina replied, then before Bruce even had the chance to reply or even had the time to oversee the situation, she grabs his arm and crosses the street with rapid steps.

Bruce screamed his lungs out in fear, scared they would get hit by a car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and or comments to let me know if you like to read more of this story. I posted this story also somewhere else and I like to know if you guys are interested if I'll post the entire story here as well :3


	4. Interrogations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is set in a slight different universe than the show, so Silver and other characters might be introduced sooner and or differently :3

"The Bat and the Cat!" Selina said with her chest puffed, proudly. She just made it up, all by herself. But then she looks thoughtfully; "It's still a lot to pronounce, but hey, we can always shorten it to Team BatCat."

A cold shiver runs down Bruce's spine. He just overcome the shock of getting dragged across a busy street and now all she can talk about is bats and cats?

"Why does my nickname has to be a bat? I hate bats. I'm scared of them."

Selina smiles; "Psychiatrist might say it will overcome your fears if you call yourself like the animal you fear the most. Also, the name could strike fear in other people's hearts."

"And why would I want to strike fear into people's hearts?" Bruce frowns confused then gets pushed into a nearby alley and behind a dirty looking dumpster. "Wait, why did you do that for?!"

"Our first BatCat mission, and shush!" Selina said then peers around the side of the dumpster, watching people pass by.

"You know, Alfred says it's rude to look at people when they don't know it."

Selina rolls her eyes; "Relax, it's not like your butler will jump around the corner and kick your ass for breaking one of his stupid rules."

"What if someone sees us and tells Alfred?"

"Ugh, I've done this before and no one seen me," Selina grunted with another, annoyed eye roll. Then noticing Bruce's frown; "I happen to like watching people, okay? I have to when I want to snatch their money to buy myself food. Now shush, suspicion person coming in."

Bruce followed her gaze.

"That's a child."

Selina shrugs; "They can be pretty wicked."

"No one to be one," Bruce smirked then saw her very murderous look and instantly added, to get himself safe again; "How about that one?"

Selina darts her eyes back onto the pedestrians and saw a tall man wearing a very long trench coat, and very long, dirty brown hair. Then he stood still and looks behind him with frightened eyes, as if he was indeed doing something illegal and checked the streets for cops. Then he puts his hands back into his pockets and quickly walks on.

"Let's roll," Selina grinned.

The two teens snuck away from behind the dumpster and pursued the man, both smiling like cats that got the cream.

The man was already very paranoid, so it only took a matter of seconds for him to spot the two teens and he quickened his steps. Bruce and Selina do the same thing.

"For who do you work?!" Selina bellowed from the top of her lungs, right after she shoved him into a nearby alley and cornered his back against the wall.

The man gasps in utter fear then darts his eyes back and forth as he eyes them.

"I-I am working for no one!"

Selina pushes the man further up the wall, yelling in his face; "That's what they all say! But we know better than to trust you!"

Bruce nods agreed.

Selina zooms her face closer into the man's face who becomes even more frightened, especially when she starts giving him they eye of the tiger.

"We know you're working for Falcone! Tell us, where are the troops and what are your plans?!"

The man nearly pees his pants and gasps; "Troops? What troops? There are no troops."

"Oh, don't you dare try to mess with our heads,' Selina said and shook the man like a ragdoll. "Alfred told us everything about criminals and their mind games."

The man cries in fear; "Mind games? I don't know what mind games are!"

Selina really wanted to scare the crap out of the paranoid man some more, but she and Bruce got interrupted by a very murderous looking Alfred who stomped around the corner then into the alley and bellowed with booming voice; "Master Bruce, Miss Kyle, get your butts…

Alfred could not finish his order, because the two teens dashed away and he had to charge after them, roaring like an angry volcano that is about to awaken.

* * *

Selina already found her second victim to harass, a woman this time. Bruce was just standing beside her, awkwardly, because she had told him she would do the talking.

"This is all very, VERY weird. You haven't even asked me any normal questions," the woman cried in nothing but pure panic.

"Hmm," Selina said, stroking her chin thoughtfully. "Normal questions, you say?"

"What kind of questions do you mean?" Bruce dared to ask.

The woman looks at him, frozen. Only seconds ago she thought he might be nothing but a sweet boy who was too afraid to stop his friend.

Selina shakes the woman like a ragdoll; "My friend asked you a question!"

"I-I don't know! Maybe you would be wondering if someone else has an interest in Mr. Gordon?"

Selina pierces her eyes murderously into the young woman's eyes; "Is anyone else interested in him?"

"Well…no."

"Then there really was no point in us asking, was there?!"

The woman shakes her head, anxiously.

"Unless…" Bruce said, stroking his chin. He already starts to feel slightly like a badass boy, so why not resume playing that role? "Unless you wanted to distract us."

Selina's eyes widen like a crazy person's eyes then hollers; "Is that true, lady? Did you try to distract us?!"

"No, that's not…

"Don't play mind tricks with us, Fish Mooney!" Selina hollered, shaking the woman up the alley wall.

"I don't know what you're-wait, my name is not Fish Mooney."

Selina darts her eyes at Bruce, confused, then back at the woman; "Really? Are you sure?" The woman bobs her head up and down, rapidly, then Selina giggles awkwardly; "I'm so sorry, Miss. It seems we were badly informed."

Bruce and Selina strolled outside the alley, casually looking. The poor woman sank through her knees and had a nervous breakdown.

* * *

Inspector Cat already had found her third victim, a silver haired girl and this one she didn't grab and snatch into a nearby alley, but behind a fountain instead. Then she leaned forward to frightened looking girl.

Silver, the girl snatched by Selina, was happily playing in the fountain when suddenly a blur of black and brown grabbed her and shoved her behind the fountain, ordering a friend (someone she could not see) to stay on the lookout.

"Did you do it?!" Selina growled into Silver's face who looked as if she was on the verge of crying. Selina shakes her like a dummy; "I asked you a question!"

"D-did I do what?" Silver whined.

Selina rolls her eyes, majorly; "Did you lock detective Gordon in a sewer?!"

"NO!" Silver yelled in fear and even tried to wriggle herself free.

Selina smirks; "It would be OK if you did."

Silver stops squirming then whimpers, confused; "How would that be OK?"

"Well I've done it once!" Selina guffawed loudly, and Silver recoiled to the ground in fear then gets dragged up by the shrubs of her dress when Selina laughed; "And I wouldn't mind doing the same thing with you."

"NO!" Silver cried hysterically and tried to squirm herself free. "Stop it, I'll tell you whatever you want to know! I'll do whatever you want me to do!"

Selina frowns; "Really?"

Silver nods rapidly, and Selina starts to ponder about all the possibilities of having her own butler.

" _Oh wait, I'll already have one. Okay, then it has to be something else."_

"What's the orbital velocity of the moon?"

Silver's mouth drops agape upon hearing Selina's sudden questions, then stutters; "What?"

"I already thought so much, all beauty and no brains. You see that kid over there?" Selina drags Silver up to the spot where she has a clear view on Bruce, who's still on the lookout, then says; "All of him belongs to ME! And if I ever see you come near him, I'll scratch…

"Selina! Alfred alert, we have to go!" Bruce yelled.

Selina smirks; "Gotta go, bye!"

Silver looked bamboozled when 'cute boy Bruce' and 'crazy street girl Selina' dash off and away from the angry growling butler, Alfred Pennyworth who chased them all around town until sundown when he finally could grab Selina by her shrubs as she and Bruce stood on a balcony, looking dreamily into each other's eyes.


End file.
